


Affirmations

by aneclipsedhabitue



Category: Casanova (UK), Mansfield Park (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/pseuds/aneclipsedhabitue
Summary: An insecure Giacomo just needs to know the truth.





	Affirmations

Despite laying in bed next to the woman he claimed was his redemption, Giacomo was absolutely relentless in his attempts to sleep. This had been going on for weeks, and it was daunting. Flipping and turning and uttering a distasteful groan as he tried even harder to muffle his face into his pillow. He was startled by a warm hand on his bare back.

  
“Giac,” Fanny whispered. “What’s the matter?”

  
Giac rolled over, and nestled his head into Fanny’s arms. “Fanny…Am I a good person?”

  
He felt Fanny tense, clearly this is not what she had expected to hear.

  
“Giac, what are you talking about?”   
He pulled away from her and sat up against the headboard and Fanny followed.

  
“I’ve been thinking, quite a lot recently. Introspecting I suppose is the right term. And I just…Oh Fanny,” He turned to her with tears misting his eyes. “All the things I’ve done. The lies I’ve told…The…women, the people I’ve…” He bowed his head and shook it. “I can’t possibly be decent enough.”

  
Fanny had to blink back her own tears. She didn’t trust her full voice not to waver. She whispered, “Enough for what, Giacomo?”

  
He shook his bowed head and after a moment, met her gaze. “Enough for _you_ , Fanny.”

  
Fanny’s brows furrowed. “Giacomo—”

  
“I, I can’t! I honestly I….I don’t understand how you could love a man as sinful as I.”

  
Fanny sucked in a sharp breath. She released her arms from around Giac and he was astounded to see her near tears too.

  
“Giac…” Her voice was thick, “How long have you thought this? As long as your difficulties sleeping?”

  
Giac shrugged and it broke her heart further.

  
“Why…Why wouldn’t you come to me with this? Don’t you trust me enough to let me console you?”

  
“Didn’t you hear a bloody word I said?!” He gritted through his teeth. He barely recognized his own voice, he never swore at her!

  
Fanny bit her lip and swiped angrily at the tears on her cheek. She tampered her angry feelings away when she remembered her own insecurities.

  
Fanny Price, the town’s misfortunate, shy prude. A girl like her with a man like Giacomo Casanova? Preposterous. Or, at least that’s what she used to tell herself.

  
“Giacomo,” She cupped his face in her hands, stroking away his tear tracts. “It doesn’t matter who you were or what you’ve done in the past. As long as you took whatever reprehensible actions, and bettered yourself from it.” She smiled gently and blushed. “What matters is who you are now. And you….are the smartest, kindest, most adoring and utterly gorgeous man Giac.” She smiled brightly at him and his heart melted on the spot. He choked on a sob and Fanny pulled him in for a hug. “And besides, Giacomo? You never had ill intentions. Not at the root of it. And, you never wished harm or pain on your past exploits, right?”

  
She felt him shake his head in the crook of her neck and she smiled. She stroked a hand across his hair and pressed her cheek to the top of her head. “Then you’ve just disproved yourself, love.” She pressed kisses to his head. “Giac, look at me.”

  
He met her gaze.

  
“Say to me, Fanny I am a good man.”

  
“Fanny I don’t think—”

  
“Say it.” She interrupted softly.

  
“Fanny, I am a good man.” He whispered.

  
“Again.”

  
“Fanny, I am a good man.” He said with a clearer more confident voice.

  
She smiled and covered his lips with her own. He whimpered into her mouth and pulled back all too quickly. Fanny was about to apologize when he whispered, “You remarkable woman. I love you so much.”

  
She beamed, “I love you, you daft man. You brilliant man, you’re the best thing in my life.”

  
He touched his forehead to hers, “And you are mine. I’m so sorry for not coming to you sooner. And for swearing at you. I never will again my love, I swear.”

  
She nodded, “I forgive you love, just please come to me first next time. Please.”

  
“I will.”

  
“Good, now please, please let’s get to sleep. I may wind up with dark circles under my eyes.”

  
“You’d still be the most gorgeous woman in the world.”

  
“Flattery won’t get you far tonight dear,” she layed back down and closed her eyes.

  
Giac smiled softly at her as she succumbed to sleep and joined her, but not before pressing a lingering and tender kiss to her cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Writing hurt/comfort with Giac needing the comfort was actually fun. (In the sense that of course the light of all days aka Fanny could help him) insecure!Giacomo is officially my lil baby whom I promise to protect ok


End file.
